


And We're Slow to Acknowledge the Knots in Our Laces

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non Consensual, Other, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to persuade Jesse to cast her in the Broadway revival of Into the Woods using coercive means, Rachel ends up with far more than she ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're Slow to Acknowledge the Knots in Our Laces

"Well, he's gorgeous," Rachel smiles brightly, eagerly scratching the the large blue Great Dane behind the ears as Jesse stands and watches, leaning back against the doorway, small smile playing on his face.

"I'm glad you decided to come back, Rachel. I guess it was only a matter of time before you came to recognize that Finn wasn't going to get you anywhere," he starts slowly, watching her cautiously.

"Well, you know... seeing your name on the casting committee for _Into the Woods_ , how could I not think about you again, right? I-- I missed you."

"Really? It's good to hear that, Rachel."

He doesn't believe her. Any idiot could tell-- the cold, detached smile on his face, the guarded stance, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

In a lot of ways, Rachel misses the unconditional joy in seeing her that she remembers from their prom during her junior year.

But he knows she's just here to schmooze for the part, not actually because she missed him, Ben-- short for Benjamin Barker, which had him thinking himself very clever back when he got him-- giving a happy bark from where he's rolled onto the floor on his back, Rachel rubbing at his belly.

"It would seem he's taken a liking to you," he slowly drawls, moving to lock the door. He'd been planning on just dismissing her, making her leave again without so much as bothering with her liable offers for a blowjob, but...

"I guess he's a lot like his owner... _oh_!"

Her eyes widen for a moment and she pulls her hand back, Jesse's smile widening as Ben rolls onto his side to try and lick at her hand to get her to pet him again, not seeming to pay any attention to the cause of Rachel's distress.

"Why-- why is it doing that?"

Watching her squirm like this is almost as satisfying as having her here trying to play suck-up for a part, Jesse moving to sit on the armchair facing the two of them with a shrug.

"I'm sure you've seen a dick before. You did say he's a lot like his owner, right? Maybe he just likes you a _special_ lot."

The pink tip slowly slipping out of its sheath, however, seems to be receding again with Rachel's hands to herself, and she clears her throat a bit awkwardly, Jesse taking obvious delight in how red her cheeks have gotten, how embarrassed she is over this.

"Why are you here, Rachel?"

"I-- I just wanted to see you again. That's all."

"Bullshit. Try again."

Ben tries to get Rachel's attention again, his snout rubbing against her hand as she clears her throat, petting him again a bit awkwardly.

"A-as you probably know by now, I was one of approximately ten people called back for the roles of Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood. And..."

"You want to be cast in the Broadway revival of Sondheim's incredible work, and you think that me being your ex-boyfriend that you screwed over and left in the dust might actually _hurt you_ in your climb to the top." He stares at her for a long moment. "I'm perfectly impartial as a casting director, Rachel."

"I-- I never said you weren't, I just..." She shrugs, swallowing hard. "I was wondering if there was... some way for me to... make it up to you."

"Everyone should get equal time and chance to audition." Patting the side of his calf, Ben moves to sit at Jesse's side as he crosses his legs, looking down at her. "Why should I give you a special chance? Do you want to fuck me into giving you a role? Blow me so hard I can't say no anymore? I don't have any issues getting laid, I doubt you'd be good enough to significantly set you apart from anyone else." Her cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red. "Unless... you're here because you think I'm desperate enough to finally get the chance to fuck the girl that I had a crush on in high school that I'd just give you the role for bending over and taking it."

"That-- that wasn't--"

"Actually, it was."

That seems to shut her up adequately enough, and he stops for a long moment, the same cold smile from before creeping back onto his face.

"Ben here is an extremely obedient, loyal dog. But you weren't very loyal, were you, Rachel? I guess, in a lot of ways, that puts you... _beneath_ Ben." He slowly moves to get up, seeming to almost drink in the power of doing this, walking around her as she kneels on the floor. "It's incredible, you know. The things human beings can do to each other without so much as a single thought. Selfish. I guess in a lot of ways that puts animals above us, don't you think? That they don't go around thoughtlessly deceiving and hurting their kind? Or do you think you're better than that, Rachel? Where do you... rank yourself."

"I was wrong to--"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be louder than that, I can't hear you from all the way down there."

"I-I was wrong to hurt you like that, Jesse."

"Really? You really think that?" He's quiet for a moment, moving to stand beside the armchair before nodding down to it. "Bend over. Let's see how lowly you're willing to really think of yourself, shall we?"

"I don't--"

"I _said_ , _bend over_!" He growls lowly for a moment before grabbing her hair and dragging her front onto the seat of the armchair, still warm from where he'd been sitting on it before, leaning in close to whisper dangerously into her ear. "How badly do you want this? How much are you willing to do for a part, Rachel? Are you willing to be completely degraded and humiliated? Debased? Insulted?"

"I-I really think we need to take a moment to th-think about this--"

He hardly flinches, doesn't breathe, doesn't blink, just staring at her, hard, forcing her face down onto the soft leather of the cushion. "I've had plenty of time to think, Rachel. I've had years. You've had, what, two small parts in off-Broadway productions over the past three years? Alongside a whole host of _chorus_ positions here and there. But we both know those don't really matter. This could be your big break on Broadway. I've seen your resume. Maybe you've already been so deeply humiliated and shamed that it doesn't matter what I do to you anymore. You did come here willing to suck my cock, after all."

Pulling back, he lets go of her hair only to let his hand sail down on her ass, the short skirt of her dress flying up as she gasps, fingers digging into the material of the chair.

"J-Jesse, please--"

"I don't think you recognize what's at stake here, Rachel," he continues easily, his voice smooth and steady as he moves behind her, positioning his hand on one armrest in order to more easily spank her, once, twice, three times. "Over the past three years, I've made something of myself. I've been in productions on Broadway in lead roles, and now I'm the casting director presiding over your future career. Are you really willing to fuck this up? After all," he leans in close to her again, lips brushing against the shell of her ear to make her shiver, "you're just a nobody in this city. And without my help... you'll fail."

She whimpers again as he pulls back to spank her again, again, sliding the material of her skirt up to slap her bare ass peeking out at the sides of her panties, watching it turn a beautiful shade of pink.

"What does it feel like to be useless? To be humiliated? Do you feel like a dog yet, Rachel? Do you recognize how truly _little_ you matter? Maybe I'm going soft on you. I'm sure I can take out some props to make this easier for you to recognize."

His jaw hardens as he steps off of her and walks away, Rachel forced to rely on nothing but the sounds of his footsteps as he moves about his apartment-- that is, until he fastens a collar around her neck and promptly attaches a leash.

"That's better. A little visual help, isn't it? Go on, then. Bark for me. Bark like a good, loyal puppy."

There's a long silence as Rachel slowly lifts up her head to look at him like he's lost his mind, her eyes wide and her lips parted as she just stares. Jesse can almost see the thoughts moving through her mind-- seeming to seriously considering for a moment just saying _no_ and walking out on him.

But it disappears again, Jesse raising his brows to her with a slight smile, barely there.

"I said, _bark_."

Swallowing hard, Rachel turns away to face the chair again, her fingers digging into the cushion slightly as she steels herself as though fighting to prepare for this, as though anything could make something as basic and animalistic as _barking_ easier somehow.

"W-woof."

"I can't hear you, Rachel."

"W- _woof_!" she tries again, Jesse watching her cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Again."

"Woof! Woof!"

Letting his hand rain down on her ass again, this time he stops at the impact, running his hand slowly over the warm skin, letting his fingers trail over her panties. Of course she's getting wet from this, not that he's honestly surprised-- he knows, after all, what Rachel likes in bed, what she gets off on. He just never had a chance to demonstrate how good he could have been at fulfilling her needs.

What sweet retribution it is to know that now, his door is open if she really, truly wants to leave. And yet, here she is, barking for him.

"That's a good puppy. Rachel, it seems you make a better dog than you ever made a girlfriend."

Her cheeks color again, and she bows her head as he drags his fingers under the cloth barrier of her panties, playing eagerly at the wetness underneath with a small smile.

"You know what, Rachel? I think you like this." He lets himself laugh softly for a moment before he starts dragging her panties down to pool around her knees, tugging them off completely alongside her heels-- ones obviously intended to draw attention to all the right places in all the right ways-- and not because she wears heels often, either.

"But dogs don't wear clothes," he continues, dragging her dress up, more or less forcing it over her head and onto the floor, one hand reaching down to grope roughly at her bare breast. "Stay here. Don't move."

It's such a simple command, Jesse letting her go with a slap to her tit before disappearing down a hallway, presumably his bedroom, and returning again with two pairs of brown socks in his hand, presumably his. He doesn't talk, doesn't even bother explaining any of this as he drags one onto each foot up to her knee and then moves to her hands to repeat the action, burying her arms in brown.

"Paws," he says matter-of-factly, raising his brows at her as though demanding some understanding of the concept before stepping back behind her again, drawing his fingers into her pussy and promptly withdrawing them again to slap her ass, hard, a resounding _smack_ ringing through the room before he steps back.

"Ben," he goes on slowly, Rachel's breath catching in her throat. "I'd like to introduce you to your new treat."

The jingle of his collar is heard almost instantly at the sound of the word _treat_ as Ben gets on all fours, eagerly awaiting his instructions, and Jesse drags a slow finger over Rachel's bare pussy to present it to Ben to sniff, lick for a long moment. Finally he snaps his fingers just behind her with a small smile, standing again to survey his handiwork.

"Spread your legs more, Rachel. Be a good bitch, now. You wouldn't want to disappoint Ben."

"Ah--"

Jesse was right, of course. Ben is an extremely obedient dog, and almost instantly his tongue is lapping at her bare cunt, moving over her clit, over and over, even if only on accident, slipping inside of her to make her shudder, Rachel lost within the throes of an orgasm before she can stop herself, her legs trembling as she tries to move away, her first instinct being to climb on top of the chair.

It's a mistake.

Ben almost seems to sense her trepidation, her eagerness to get away, and he jumps up to mount her instantly, his forelegs keeping her trapped between his body and the chair as he keeps her exactly where she is, a strangled cry leaving Rachel's throat as she feels him start to thrust, not quite yet hitting his target as she fights to squirm away.

She can't believe this is actually happening.

"I said you should be a good bitch, Rachel. That doesn't mean you get to move. Spread your legs, you stupid mutt, lift up your cunt so he can fuck you like the bitch that you are!"

Jesse's words seem even more venomous from where she's bent over the chair, crying out harshly as Ben finally hits his intended target and starts pounding inside of her, hard. He's big-- bigger than most guys she's been with-- but the real issue is how hard and fast and deep he's moving, Rachel barely finding the breath to catch in order to pant and whimper and cry.

"N-no--"

"Dogs don't talk, Rachel!" Jesse bellows, his voice strained, and when she manages to turn her head to actually look at him, she can tell why, another cry leaving her throat at the sight of his hand wrapped around his dick, the fact that he's actually getting off on this.

"You're a bitch, Rachel! You're a fucking bitch, and this is-- _ah_ \-- e-exactly where you deserve to be."

The realization that Ben is fighting to thrust his knot into her seems to hits her all at once, and she comes, clenching around his cock before she can stop herself, her fingers digging into the cushions below her.

Jesse comes all over his hand and fingers the second Ben actually succeeds, burying himself deeply inside of her as she cries out at the harsh intrusion, covering her insides with his come.

Then-- stillness.

They're all three panting, Rachel closing her eyes as she tries to catch her breath, tries to ignore the way Ben is still buried inside of her, the way he'll stay buried inside of her for at least-- _oh god_ \-- twenty minutes, hot tears pricking at her eyes all over again.

She watches almost numbly as Jesse cleans his cock and his hand off with a tissue before tucking himself back in and throwing Rachel a dismissive, cursory glance. When he does actually talk to her, he's looking to the wall, the trashcan he's throwing the tissues into, his hand, the front of his pants.

"Well? How does it feel? He sure seems pretty eager to get you pregnant with his pups."

She's quiet for a long moment, just staying in place as she wonders if she maybe didn't actually deserve this for showing up here, willing to suck his dick to beg for a role.

That is-- until Ben finally pulls free of her, his come leaking down the inside of her thigh, Jesse leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"Casting was already decided as of yesterday, Little Red."


End file.
